Damon's Girl
by JackBoy15
Summary: It has been since a year since Bella left Forks and was now nineteen, out of high school, and stronger than ever and the last thing that she wants to do is come back home, but wants to see her ailing Dad one last time, and how will she react to having to face her past, the same one she ran away from.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to go home to Fork, but my Dad has been sick and he was dying so I had to go back home, even if going back to Forks is the last thing that I want to be doing as Forks was the place where all my troubles had started and I despised it, especially the people that caused that pain and though I have put that all behind me and was nothing more than my past, I wasn't exactly thrilled to be seeing the people that did nothing but hurt and betray me and I was naïve to believe that they would never hurt me, but I know that I had to go back to see Dad one last time before he died.

After all that had happened with both Edward and Jacob, Dad thought it would be best for me to get out of town for a while, but I told him that I didn't want to go back home with Mom because living with her wouldn't have done me any good as she cared more about herself than me which pissed her off and why we haven't spoken since she tried to get me to come back home with her, especially after Dad agreed that living with her wouldn't help me move on with my life when I was always being forced to take care of her because she can't seem to take care of herself and had gone to Mystic Falls, Virginia to live my grandmother where I found out that there were more types of vampires than Edward's and that he lied to me, making all my once loving feelings for him disappear, learning more about the supernatural world than you can ever imagine though I didn't think that this is what Dad meant when he wanted me to get better.

After being in Mystic Falls with my grandmother for a few months for a while, I started to see for the first time how much they treated me like I was not a equal, especially Edward as our whole relationship was spent on him talking down on me and he acted more like my father than any boyfriend and Jacob was no better if not worse, at least Edward had the nerve to tell me he was leaving even if he did dump me in the middle of the woods for me to only get lost in, Jacob didn't even have the nerve to tell me that he had imprinted on my former best friend, Angela Weber after I finally agreed to go out with him as I apparently had been through so much already and he didn't want to hurt me so instead of telling me the truth which I would of understand as it wasn't his fault he imprinted, he and Angela snuck around behind my back and everyone knew about it, but not even one of them had the nerve to tell me, not even Emily who became like a sister to me and only found out when I walked in on them and had enough of being lied to about everything, leaving for Virginia the next day and didn't even bother saying goodbye as they didn't deserve it for how they treated me.

As much as I wanted to stay with my father, he understood that I needed to get out of this town after having to deal with two heartbreaks as that, especially after I told him about what happened with Jake and Angela who was supposed to be my best friend and I really would have understood if they had just came to me and told me the truth, I honestly would have been happy for them, but they chose not to tell me and humiliate me like that by having everyone know what they were doing behind my back, and the pack and their imprints were just as bad because instead of telling me what was going on when they had called themselves my friends they spent their time covering for Jacob while he cheated on me with Angela and never told me, and not one of them has ever apologized to me for helping Jacob keep me in the dark about his imprint and that is the least they could have done.

It was in Mystic Falls that I met Damon Salvatore, who had been a very close friend of my grandmother before she died and at first, I couldn't stand him as all we ever seemed to do was fight and he sure knew just how to get under my skin, but I was by then through with guys pushing me around and I didn't care if he was a vampire or not which I even told him so as I was done being controlled by any guy, boyfriend or not though soon we became the closest of friends, saying how I was the only one that didn't put him down as all his brother and his friends did was make him out to be the bad guy or a monster when he was mostly the one that would save all their lives while they all just sit back thinking of a plan that would never work when he takes action and call him a monster for doing so.

Damon calls them all the Scooby doo gang and I have never actually met any of them and they don't know about me as Damon has wanted to keep me separate though I think he is just worried that they would try to turn me against him, not wanting to lose me, but I told him that nothing that they could say would ever make me want to turn against him and after all I have heard about them, I don't particularly like them after hearing how they treated my Damon, especially Elena as she loved Stefan, Damon's brother and told him that she would always choose Stefan, but wanted to keep Damon on the side, saying how she didn't want to lose him as a friend and hurting Damon with her own selfish needs as all she did was string him along which was no better than what Edward and Jacob did to me and it was probably a good idea that Damon never introduced us as I would have probably smacked her for hurting him like that.

Though he had been in love with Elena, he told me it probably never would have worked as she spent more time trying to change him for who he was, saying he had to be good when I always told him that he never had to change for me and that I would accept him for who he was even though he could be rough around the edges sometimes and would never want him to change for me because that was the man that I fell in love with, not some edited version and she shouldn't want him to change for her and if she truly cared about him, than that bitch would never ask him to change for her, but since we have been together, he says that he doesn't really care much what Elena thinks, saying he cares more what I think, but I always tell him to be his true self and it seemed that he was never happy when he wasn't being himself with Elena.

Damon wanted to come with me back home with Forks as I have told him all about what the Cullen's and Jacob did to me and didn't want me getting hurt though I also think he wanted to get even with them for hurting me, but this was something that I had to do on my own and wasn't sure if he was more worried about me falling back into a depression or the fact that I was newly turned traditional vampire which was so much cooler that the cold one vampire that Edward was and told him that I would be all right, but know that I couldn't keep him away for long, saying that he will only give me a few days as he was worried about the wolves sniffing out my secret, telling me to keep my distance which was going to be hard because as soon as I set foot in Forks half the town is going to know that I am back and it won't take long for them to find out and will come knocking on my door though I have no intention of seeing them, especially since I am still angry at them all and with my emotions heightened and not in control, it was best to keep away, at least until Damon arrives and he would have stayed with me if it wasn't for the fact that I feel I need to see my Dad on my own and promising to call for him if I need him to come up to Forks early.

It was raining when I arrived in Forks like always and if I remember right, it had been raining that day I arrived when I first came to live with my father a couple of years ago, having lost touch with him until now, wishing I had spent more time with him instead of spending all my time with Edward, not realizing until Damon had mentioned how controlling he had been with me even if he never had been physically controlling, he was verbally controlling with me with how he was always telling me what to do and had apparently been dazzling me from what Damon had told me which was a cold one's version of compulsion though Damon has never compelled me, saying he respects me too much and was deadly afraid of my grandmother to ever try, giving me vervain in a charm bracelet that he had given me for my nineteenth birthday a few months ago to evade any other vampires from ever trying to compel me, especially his brother, worried he would attempt to use me against him though it isn't like I needed vervain any longer.

I had recently been turned when I had been in a car accident not even a week when my car brakes died and had slid off the road with Damon's blood in my system as he has been given me his blood as he was worried about something happening to me, especially after my grandmother was killed by a cold one vampire in my home and I was scared that it could of been Victoria, but Damon said that there is no way she could know I was here, unless one of the wolves had gone blabbing to her about my whereabouts, but they don't even know where I am and I had told Charlie to not tell anyone where I was, especially Billy because he would just tell Jacob where I was and I don't need him interfering with the life that I had here for myself and Damon said that traditional vampires cover scents up from cold ones or shapeshifters so not even Jacob could find me even if he wanted to.

Though I know that Dad kept his word as he has told me he hasn't said a thing of my whereabouts to anyone in Forks or La Push, but apparently Billy has been asking for Jacob who says he wants to explain things to me as I apparently was hurting his son and being selfish when it was his damn son that cheated on me and we could work it out, but I could care less what he wants to say to me now because nothing that he could say to me is ever going to make up for him going behind my back and cheating on me with his imprint and my best friend while we were dating when I would of understood and supported him if he had just told me the truth, but he lied to me and led me on, believing he loved me and went on telling me how important I was to him and we would have many beautiful children when he had already imprinted, but I just glad that I never got pregnant, especially with him.

I was already missing Damon as I made me way towards in my rented car, wanting him to just be here with me though I know that this is something that I needed to do on my own and was coming out in a few days, but was busy dealing with his brother and the Scooby Gang right now as I headed towards Forks Hospital where my Dad was staying for now, though he didn't have much time left and know that he was holding on for me even though we talked almost everyday for at least an hour and makes me sad that we didn't become close until after I decided to move to Forks and wished that I had spent more time with my Dad when I was younger and that is time that I am never going to get back.

I had to be strong as I know people in Forks were going to want to know why I just left like that, especially since Dad wouldn't tell them anything about why I left as I had asked him not to and it wasn't anyone's business anyway, and god only knows what Jacob and Angela were spreading about why I left in Forks when they know it was their own damn fault I left as they had pushed me to the breaking point and at one time, I had considered calling Angela to try to forgive her, but Damon advised me not to as if she was truly sorry for doing what she did to me, she would pick up the phone and call me, especially since I never changed my number and any one of them could have called me if they bothered so none of them believed what they did was truly wrong so as far as I was concerned they could all go fuck themselves which is what Jacob and Angela are good at anyway.

I knew that the Cullen's have been back in town for almost five months now as Dad had told though I know he didn't want to, but I didn't find it in myself to care though Damon had wanted to take off and rip their heads off when he found out they were back and demanding Charlie to tell them where I was, but managed to hold him off for now though wasn't going to be able to hold him off for long and I can't believe they had the nerve to show their faces again, especially after what Edward did to me that day in the forest, knowing that the wolves called them back to try and bait me to come back to Forks so they can make excuses for Jacob which I wasn't falling for and the only reason I was coming back to Forks at all was because of my Dad's illness and he needed me though knew that they were going to try and force their company on me and I would have to face them when I have a lot of unresolved anger towards them which was heightened now that I am a vampire and I wonder how they would react to that, I just hope Damon is here I have to face them because I don't think I can face them on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

I was anxious as I walked down the halls to my father's room with everybody around eyeballing me which was really pissing me off as probably half of Forks knows I'm back by now as Jessica Stanley and her mother had already spotted me in town and had probably already told half the people in Forks as they live for gossip and it won't be long before the news reaches the Cullen's or worse, Jacob who I knew I was going to have to face sooner or later, and he shouldn't be surprised as Charlie is my father and I wasn't going to just leave him to rot and not grant him of seeing me one last time before he dies, I may be a vampire but I also wasn't cruel, that's Damon's job even if he isn't intending to be cruel, he just does what he has to do to save the lives of his brother and friends who only judge him for it; I swear if I ever get the chance to meet the famous Elena Gilbert I am so going to punch her in her perfect face and make it so she needs to get surgery to get it fixed because no one messes with Damon and gets away with it as far as I am concerned.

I walked into the room that Charlie said he was staying at and it broke my heart to see all the wires he was hooked up to and almost turned back around as I couldn't stand the sight of seeing him like that but knew that I couldn't make this about me, I was here, back in Fork when I swore to myself that I would never set foot in this place again, because Charlie asked me to come, said he needed me here when he died and I couldn't deny the only person besides Damon that loved me the most that, especially after everything I put him through with all my drama and if he needed me here so he wouldn't be alone when he died then I will be here with him, despite that there people in Forks I want to desperately avoid, but none of that matters as long as Charlie is happy.

I noticed that Charlie had his eyes closed and wonder if he was sleeping which tells me how exhausted he was and wished that I could of come up sooner, but with everything that was happening in Mystic Falls, it was impossible but I knew I couldn't hold it off any longer as he looked like he was only hours away from leaving this world and wouldn't have forgiven myself if he had died before I arrived which was why I came to the hospital before going home or even having lunch, I needed to see him before I did anything else even he was asleep but at least, he looks comfortable at the moment.

I felt my phone and pulled it out of my pocket, grateful that I had put it on vibrate so my father didn't wake up as I watched him sleep and saw that it was Damon called me, probably checking to see that I had gotten here alright, but what could possible happen to me in Forks, Damon already took care of Victoria when she came after me in Mystic Falls before I turned into a vampire which was when Damon started giving me some of his blood and unlike Edward, he had no problem changing, just asking if he would wait until I was nineteen and so we could take the year to get to know each other as I wasn't going to make another mistake like I did with Edward and let another man try to control my life, but Damon is nothing like that; he lets me make my own decisions though he sometimes he may make his opinions known, he doesn't force his decisions on me either and love how he treats me as an equal, unlike Edward who treated me like a misbehaved child.

I stepped outside so that I didn't wake my father, answering Damon, "Hey Hon, I got here alright so you can stop worrying and no I haven't fed yet but I will soon, I just needed to see my father first but how is it going in Mystic Falls, you haven't killed your brother yet, have you," I said before Damon could speak, knowing what he already was going to say as I just know him too well and was probably going crazy with his brother and the Scooby gang without having me keep him from going insane.

"Not yet, but if I don't get away soon, heads might start to roll. I just can't stand being away from you, babe and need you with me and don't really feeling up to babysitting my baby bro and his friends right now, especially when I know I am not going to get credit for anything I do for them and not when I am much too busy worrying about you. By the way, how's your Dad doing, he any better," Damon asked me, and just hearing his voice makes me miss a whole lot more and just wish I could have him here with me and wonder if I made a mistake by asking him to wait a few days before following me down because what if I can't emotionally handle this or what if I run into Carlisle at the hospital and who is going to stop me from losing control and really just want him here with his arms completely around me that always makes me feel safe.

"Honestly, Dad looks worse than he sounds on the phone and he isn't even awake right now and he looks so pale and seemed to have lost weight and there is nothing that I can do to help him, expect maybe be here for him when he passes, but I don't know if I can handle this, Damon. I'm not ready to let him go and with my Mom no longer wanting anything to do with me, he is the only family that I have got left and I feel like we are just starting to get close, I don't want to lose him yet, and everyone keeps staring at me and probably half of Fork already knows I'm here and I really can't deal with the Cullen's or the pack confronting me yet and who knows what is going to happen once they realize I am no longer human. I need you. I need you here with me, I can't handle all of this on my own, it's too much. I thought I could but I can't," I told, feeling my emotions getting to me.

"Izzy honey, listen to me, I'll be on the next flight out, but you are stronger than when you were in high school and this is just your heightened emotions talking and you still aren't used to them yet and don't let these people get to you, they don't matter and they don't have the right to judge you for leaving and if you don't want to see those Cullen's or the pack, they can't force you. The Cullen's let that stupid mind reading prick abandon you in a forest where you almost died and the pack was no better, letting that pup humiliate you like that and leading you on as if you were nothing important so just stay away for now and I'll be there around midnight, two in the morning at the latest, my baby girl," Damon said to me softly and making me fall in love with him all over again.

I knew I could always count on Damon even back when I used to not be able to stand him and whenever he had been over visiting my grandmother, we would always be getting into some kind of ridiculous argument that was usually over nothing but I knew even then that I could always call him when I needed help and the day that Victoria had broke into my house and killed her, Damon was there before the police had even showed up to question me and stayed, saying that I needed him even if I didn't realize it and spends most nights at my grandmother's house, not wanting me to be alone in that house all night and it was comforting to know he was there and nothing was safer than having a vampire sleep in your grandmother's guestroom.

"Thanks, how's it going with the Scooby doo's," I asked him, knowing how irritated they have been making him lately and pissed that they have actually been demanding to know where he goes at night when he is staying with me, accusing him of just killing people when he was with me watching movies all night eating popcorn and candy except the days when he has to get some blood and gets to my house late though now that I am a vampire, we go out to get some blood together.

"No worry, babe. I'll be there, maybe before you even go to sleep tonight, but just go spend some time with your Dad and I'll see you soon. Besides I need to meet the father of the love of my life at least once and I know that he is going to be happy to see you. Just stay away from those Cullen's and the pack of mutts, I don't need to worry about you losing control of your emotions and you don't have to see them and I doubt they are going to try and confront you while you are still at the hospital, babe. By the way, Stefan overheard us the other day on the phone and went through my things and found out about you, telling the whole Scooby doo gang so there is a chance they might try to follow me out here," he said and I wonder what Stefan had actually told him when he doesn't know anything about me.

"Don't worry about it, you know it was bound to happen at sometime and besides they already knew you were being secretive about something. They probably just didn't realize that you had found someone that you care about, but it isn't their business anyway and I don't give a shit what they think of me, when they have done nothing but put you down and try to change everything about you, especially after all that you have done for them," I told him and knew it was to happen as they were getting suspicious of Damon disappearing at night, especially when Damon didn't want me to get involved with all their bullshit.

"I know, it's just they are already judging you and they haven't met you and I have no idea what Stefan might have told them about you and I don't like that, but once this is all settled, I think I should move in with you on a more permanent basis, I don't like that you are living in that house alone," Damon said, feeling honored by that though I knew he was most likely going to move in or I was going to move in with him at one point as he has brought up the idea and didn't really like me living alone.

"I honestly could care less about what they actually think about me, especially when they don't even know me and you might want to keep me away from this Elena because I am already making plans to kill her for how she treated you and I just hope that I don't come face with any of the pack or the Cullen's until you get here because I'm really not ready for that yet besides I have a lot of anger towards them and might accidently expose myself if you aren't here to stop me," I told, already annoyed but knew that there was a chance that they could be waiting for me at the house and part of me doesn't even want to go back home and rest rent a room at a cheap motel somewhere instead.

"I'm on the next flight out so just try to stay away from them until then, especially any of the Cullen's because there is a chance that they can sense your change and I don't want anything happening to you, sweetheart but be warned, I don't know how the Scooby doo gang is going to react to you, especially when they realize you are no longer human and have been turned but I love you regardless," Damon said before I said my goodbyes, not really wanting to end the call but as my father was slowly starting to wake up, I had to because I didn't know how much I actually had left with him and there is also a chance that Damon might not make it to see my father one time before he passes.

I watched as my father opened my eyes, smiling when he saw me sitting there with him as he tried not to show how much pain he was in but I was never one that could be fooled and he that, I learned that from him though was probably too sick to realize which made me sad at the thought I was going to be losing my father soon and I wasn't ready to let go of my father yet, it feels like we are just now starting to become close, "Bella," I heard him manage to say though it took a lot out of him to say even that which made me wonder how much pain he was actually in and wanted to just take it all away from him, not wanting him to suffer any longer.

"It's me, Dad. Don't try to speak, I'm right here and not going anywhere. Save your strength," I told him as I took one of his frail hands that seemed so cold from not being able to get enough circulation and he looked as if he hadn't been eating much in days, and I almost couldn't stand seeing him like this, but I had to be strong and not let him know how much his weakened state was affecting me, I can cry later when I am alone or with Damon, he always knows how to make me feel better and it is hard to imagine that at one time, I actually despised and hated the man that I love today, but Damon and I started out with having a love- hate relationship and I wouldn't want to change one damn thing about him, I love the man he is, which is why I hate this Elena so much as all she would do was try to change him, wanting him to be better for her and just play him to get what she wants and tell him that she would never love him.

I watched as Dad just looked at me, and letting me do all the talking as I tried not to think about him dying as I told him all about my life in Mystic Falls, even telling him about my plans to start college soon nearby and saw a smile come to my face and the thought of me going to college and how I wanted to study some journalism, but was really into studying the art of photography which helped me a lot with losing both Edward and Jacob the way I did, and had been Damon's idea to pick up a hobby to get my mind off it, then there was Damon and felt like I could talk about him to Dad for hours and I could see even though he was not saying anything that he approved of Damon, with the way he helped me after I lost Grandma and didn't turn his back on me and I could see he wanted to meet the meet the man I plan to spend forever with as I watched as he slowly drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was glad Dad had his lawyer already sign the deed to the house in my name or I wouldn't even be able to come inside and would have had to stay at the motel in town which wouldn't have been pleasant even though I told Dad he didn't have to.

He said that he had wanted me to have a place to come home to if I ever decided I wanted to come back which brought me back to reality as I realized that he was really going to die and there was nothing I could do about it, making me want Damon here with me even more.

Damon won't be in Forks until later tonight and just hope he gets here quick because I don't think the Cullen's or the wolves are going to sensitive and actually care that my father is dying, except maybe Paul as he knows what it is like to lose a parent, and will want to demand answers of where I have been since I left Forks and why I was suddenly a traditional vampire.

I don't care what they have to say, they don't have any right to want to demand answers from me and to be honest, the only one that I will even consider speaking to is Paul as he was the one that had let slip of Jacob and Angela to me, despite hating me for being a leech lover, and the only one that has actually called my father to check up on me and to see if I was alright as he didn't like that Jacob led me on for so long after imprinting on Angela who were the only two friends I actually cared about.

Paul didn't seem to care that he was supposedly breaking the guy code in telling me, he said I had the every right to deserve to know the truth even if he didn't really like me and he was the only one I actually said good-bye to, but he also was the only one to deserved it as no one else seemed to care I had the right to know that my at the time boyfriend was sneaking around with his imprint behind my back, instead of being honest and telling me the truth, when I had to find out from Paul, who had hated me the most that Jacob imprinted on my former best friend, Angela Weber instead of Jake telling me the truth.

Dad had been keeping me very informed with what was going with the Pack until he got sick so know that apparently Jacob has been blaming me for him sneaking around and all his actions as if I was the one that forced them on him.

That had caused him and Paul to get into a very serious fight in public and the only reason that Dad didn't toss Paul in jail is because he was protecting me, sort of like a big brother would do when they found out their little sister's boyfriend cheated on them and want to teach them a lesson and it was comforting in a way as I have always wanted an older brother but never thought I would find myself with having an older hotheaded werewolf for a brother who used to have only pure hatred for me.

It seems that now all he had that hatred for Jacob for treating me like the way he did and the rest of the pack saw nothing wrong with the way he did it which was what hurt the most as they claimed me to be selfish for leaving like that and should of just accepted and been happy for Jacob for having found his soul mate, but he should have at least had the nerve to tell me and not just let me believe he was deeply in love with me and if it wasn't for Paul, letting slip his secret, who knows how long Jacob would have led me on for.

I knew at least Paul will be dropping by before Damon got here and I haven't exactly seen him since he officially became my big brother and will probably know what I am as I had e-mailed him about the traditional vampires though doesn't know that I had become one but does know that my grandmother had been killed by one.

I know he hasn't mentioned a word of this to anyone in La Push or Forks as he doesn't trust them anymore than I do and is actually the only one of my past that actually knew where I was all this time but kept his wolf mind silent, knowing I didn't need my past coming to me as he knew that Jacob would come to Mystic Falls and try to force me to come home to Forks where I supposedly belong.

Most of the contact we have with each other was through my Dad or e-mails so that Jacob or the Pack didn't find out, we have never actually talked as even though I trusted him to be an older brother to me, I was still finding it hard to trust him just because he shared a pack mind with Jacob even though he had said he understood, I knew it must hurt to think I can't fully trust him.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him because I do trust, but we decided to play it safe as the Pack knew he was on my side when it came to how Jacob treated me, so we wanted to be sure that they weren't spying on him and not want to accidentally find out where I resided, but if Jacob had listened to anything I said over the years, he would have actually realized that I would have gone to my Grandmother that I had told him lived in Virginia as I was most closest to her than my own mother.

I was looking through some old things that I had left behind when I had to quickly flee town last time I was here, things I didn't want to leave behind but didn't have a choice in that as if I didn't then and there, Jacob would have found a way to keep here in Forks, because even though he had his imprint, he still wanted me, like a prize that he had won which made him no better than Edward.

I refused to be anyone's prize, I belonged to no one who don't get a say in what I do with my own life and thought about after I get this house cleaned up that as I don't live in Forks and have no intention of moving anytime soon, maybe I could rent it out or make it into a small bed and breakfast, as I knew I wasn't going to be able to sell, this is that only piece of my father I am going to have left after he passes.

I hate that I have to come and am going to be forced to deal with both Jacob and Edward who I know is going to claim to love and probably expect me to take him back as if the last few years were nothing, but I was not the same girl I was when he left me in the middle of the woods and who dumps a girl in the woods anyway?

I listened with my vampire hearing as I heard someone approach the house though not quite sure if it was Paul or not, but there was no way that the news could reach either of them that fast, and Paul was the only one that knew I was actually coming to town, but it's my father and they had to know that I would come back to pay my respects to him and I want to see him one last time before he passed on.

"Hell Bells," I heard Paul's soft voice from outside, using the nickname that he gave me as I began showing the real me to him in my letters that I never felt comfortable showing around Jacob or Edward, when he said I had a fiery attitude which I get from my Grandmother.

I nearly ran to the door and crashed right into him, knowing that I couldn't hurt him as I felt him pull me into a big brother hug and could feel him tense and realizing what I am though not caring to much about that and knew that my brother wouldn't ever hurt me, there was a better chance of him hurting Jacob or the Cullen's than ever hurting me.

"Isabella, mind telling me why you are now a traditional vampire and how come you didn't tell me," he lightly scolded me, making me feel bad for not telling him as he held me firmly in place that forced to keep eye contact.

"I didn't mean not to tell you, but last week the breaks had apparently been cut in my car and slid off the road with Damon's blood in my system. We suspect it could be Victoria but we have no proof of knowing and no other suspects. I have spent the last week learning how to control my bloodthirst and before you ask, I don't kill but do drink from bloodbags to sustain my thirst. I hadn't planned to turn so soon, it just happened," I said to him and see him relax.

"I don't know whether to hug and thank the lord that you are still with me or put you over my knee and spank you for not telling me and lying about it," he said jokingly so knew he wasn't serious as I rolled my eyes at him for that comment.

"On other words, some of the Pack knows you are in town but word hasn't gotten to Jacob yet, not sure what he is going to do but I am pretty sure he is going to come here and demand why you are in town now though it should be obvious why you are here. The Cullen's don't know yet, it might take them a while to realize," Paul told me as I handed him a cup of coffee.

"My father is sick and on his deathbed. Does he think I am not going to come and see him one last time before he died. It feels like I just lost my Grandmother and now I am losing him too and my mother refuses to come because she is holding a grudge for him allowing to go to Mystic Falls, I really don't know what I am doing here," I told him, taking a sip of my own coffee and just grateful that Charlie had already planned out his funeral as he didn't want me to worry about that.

"Don't worry about it, Belle. I got your back, you don't deserve to be hassled for being in Forks when this is as much your home as it is his and has no right telling you any different. It is your father that is on his deathbed and has no right saying that you can't be here. I got to go before they realize I'm listening but I will be back tonight for dinner. Just Relax some before you have to go back to the hospital and if the rest of the Pack or the Cullen's show up, give me a call," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek as I watched him leave.

I wish he could have stayed longer but knew he also had responsibilities and know that Charlie has been like a father to him this last year just like he has been mine so it was probably back some unwanted memories of losing his mom, and I hate that he feels that way.

I was going to try and do as he said and not let myself get too worked up, trying to get some rest and freshen up before going back to the hospital and sure half of Forks knows I am back in town by now though before going back I needed to get some groceries for dinner tonight because I have a wolf to feed.

I drove to the grocery and the sunglasses and my new look didn't keep people from recognizing who I was and wondering what I was doing in town, but I refuse to eat at the diner to get stared at, besides technically I didn't really need to eat, it was more for appearance.

Thankfully, no one approached or I might have literally killed them for annoyance but was trying to keep my emotions in check as I went to a check out lane and gave the girl a look that dared her to start asking questions and she definitely got the message though looked like she pissed herself in the process.

I didn't get much rest but I will make sure to rest tonight after Damon gets here because I always seem to rest more with him sleeping next to me as I hurried back to the hospital, changing into some dark blue dress with a leather jacket and boots that Damon says make me look hot and if he says it, you know that it is definitely true.

As I walked down the hall towards my Dad's room, my vampire hearing was picking up some senses that tells me someone else is in the room with him while he was asleep and my instincts taking over, I vampire sped towards the room, and coming face to face with the one of the few people I wished to never see again...Jacob Black.

I watched as he saw me enter and could tell he did not expect to see me here, so obviously the news of my return hasn't reached his ears yet and unlike Paul who was smart enough to realize I had been turned into a original vampire, Jacob was oblivious to my new self though Paul hasn't exactly shared that information with any of the Pack, not seeing any reason to unless he had to.

I said nothing and just looked at him with attitude as he eyed me up my body and obviously not liking that I wasn't that clueless high school girl anymore that he could just chew out and spit on, I was stronger and was no longer effected by him which he obviously did not like.

I could see that he didn't like that I was here and knew that if Charlie was awake or lucid, he wouldn't want to have Jacob in his room and makes me wonder if they have been taking advantage of him not fully being there and if so, I was going to be having words with Billy Black as Jacob finally got his brain working long enough to form some words.

"What the hell are you doing here"?


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at him in shock and cannot believe he just went there, Charlie was my father, not his and so I had every right to want to see my father, especially since he is on his death bed and still have yet to fully accept him dying.

"What the hell am I doing here, are you kidding? Charlie is my father and I have every right to be here, the only one that doesn't have the right is you and I know Charlie wouldn't want you here too because he hates you for what I did," I whisper-screamed at him, not wanting to wake Charlie as I know seeing Jacob here would only set him off and make him even weaker.

"I don't see what I did that was so wrong. All I did was imprint, it was you that freaked out and you turned half the pack against me," Jacob said, blaming me for the part of the pack being mad that I left and not even wanting to take blame for what he has done.

If he thinks that he could still push me around like he used to, then he has another thing coming because I am not the same girl that I was when I left and am done with letting people push me around and make decisions for me that they claim are for my own good when I am perfectly capable of deciding for myself.

The only reason I haven't slammed him against the wall yet is because A- he would most likely figure out that I was definitely a vampire and all of Paul's hard work of keeping it from the wolves would have been for nothing and B- I didn't want to wake Charlie because I don't the nurses would appreciate me slamming him against the wall and possibly throwing him out the window, not sure how I would cover that up.

I was so over him and could care less about seeing Edward again who I am sure is going to show up eventually and try to claim his love for me, but I don't love him anymore, maybe at one time I did when I was an naive seventeen year old girl, but now I had a great boyfriend and a great life that I had made for myself in Mystic Falls while going to college for urban legend history and photography.

"Don't put the blame what you did on me. It was never the fact that you imprinted on my former best friend because I would have understood and stepped aside and let the two of you be happy because I cared for you and she was my best friend. No, you couldn't tell me and instead the two of you snuck around behind my back while still dating me and telling me we were going to have the perfect life together. I found out when I walked in on you so know this wasn't my fault, that all lies on you because you know what you did was wrong and yet, you have the nerve to spread garbage about me," I said to him, getting close to him and could see he saw nothing wrong with what he did.

"Don't act like you didn't know little Miss Innocent, there was no way you didn't know what was going on between me and my sweet little Angel, you practically gave us permission and you still haven't told me what you're doing here," Jacob said and I was about ready to slap him, why couldn't he realize his own stupid mistakes because he screwed up, not me.

If he thinks I am still crying at night for him, he is crazy because there was nothing he could say to make me want him or Edward anymore because I love Damon now and we actually have a good honest relationship, unlike the ones I had with both Edward and Jake who thought they could control me because they saw themselves superior and there was nothing I would do that would ruin my relationship with Damon because I would never betray him that way.

"I don't owe you an explanation or a damn thing, Jacob Black. You don't own me, if you want someone to boss, go back to your imprint or your pack, tell the skank I said hi by the way. Now, I would like some alone time with my father without your interference so leave or I will make you," I said, turning away from him and bringing my attention to my father.

I didn't have time for Jacob anymore, my only focus was on my father and it was obvious from some now that Billy or Jacob have been coming here without Charlie's consent who isn't strong enough to keep them out.

"Fine, I'll leave for now, but this isn't over. I promise you I will be back and I won't be alone this time. I won't allow you to ruin my Angela's happiness and if you think you can come here and upset her, you have another thing coming, you are no longer welcome here and I want you to leave town and not come back, this is your only warning. You are no longer the sweet girl I loved," he threatened me as if he could keep from staying when my only father was dying and wouldn't leave him here to die alone.

I didn't respond to him and to be honest, he didn't deserve a response and how dare he tell me that I had to leave town because I was going to ruin Angela's happiness, but did they think I just wasn't going to come home and this is as much my home as it is theirs and I will not have anyone running me off.

I never realized how heartless Jacob was until now, my father was in the hospital, dying and instead of being a friend and asking how I was doing, he threatens me to leave town and not to ruin his precious Angela's happiness, when I don't give a shit about the little whore, I was here in honor of my father, knowing he wanted to see me one last time.

I was not the same girl I used to be, I have grown up to be stronger and outspoken as that is what Grandma had been helping me do before she died as I had always been in the clutches of Renee that kept me from speaking my mind, then Edward and Jacob, but with Damon, I can be who I want to be and he doesn't try to change me like I love every part of him, even his vampire parts which was something that the doppelganger wanted to change about him, claiming he was a monster.

He never deserved her and now he says it was probably because he never fully loved her, not like how he loves me which is full of passion and hot sex, great hot sex which I love and we are honest and don't keep secrets even if it is something we don't want to hear as we trust each other and could just be ourselves, not having to ever pretend to be someone we aren't.

Though we love each other, it doesn't mean we agree on everything and there will be times when we will be having screaming matches at each other as both have matching tempers but we will always make up, mostly with angry hot sex, compromising which is something Edward or Jacob never allowed as they always had to have their way with everything, then had the nerve to call me stubborn and acting like a child.

I doubt his brother is going to accept me, just because I am with Damon and how he apparently has no humanity or compassion for anyone which isn't true but why would Damon show him any compassion when all Stefan does is tell him how bad he is and that he is a monster while waving his romance with the doppelganger in his face when until recently, believed his brother loved.

I pulled out my phone while making sure the nurse wasn't coming because she was real strict about using cell phones around patients and didn't need her reprimanding me again as I went and sent Paul a text, warning him about what happened so he doesn't go into that blind and besides, I wanted to check in with him anyway because I rather enjoyed this idea of him playing big brother while I played little sister.

I never had a older brother and had always wanted one so it was nice to have Paul as an older brother even if we weren't technically related, though says he will be there for me even after Charlie dies, as he saw him as much as father than his own which makes him my older brother.

I couldn't believe that I ever dated him or considered him a best friend and he has some nerve blaming him cheating on me with Angela on me and acting like there was nothing wrong with doing that to someone who was supposed to be one of you're closest friends.

It was never about the imprint, it was about him not being forward with me and then he goes and spreads rumors around town about why I really left and Paul told me he told half the town I left because I hooked up with some biker and got knocked up which Charlie told me that Paul beat him bloody for that, claiming he was protecting his little sister.

Charlie had been almost as pissed if not angrier as Paul but legally couldn't do anything about it so had just looked the other way, knowing what Paul did and made sure he wasn't arrested though Jacob couldn't press charges without exposing the pack.

That was when Charlie had a big falling out with Billy Black, Jacob's father who was his closest friend, saying that I should have known what Jacob was doing and that I probably wasn't filling his son's needs which was his way at covering up for Jacob's own actions, no surprise there.

I am so glad that I left Forks when I did because as much as I love my Dad and now Paul, this place just wasn't good for me and I probably wouldn't have survived living here with Angela and Jacob spreading lies about me all through town and of course in a small town, no one has anything better than do than to listen to all the rumors.

It doesn't matter what Jacob says, I am staying until my father passes on and I deserve the right to be allowed to spend time with my father in his final days in peace without being bothered by anyone, though I know Jacob wasn't going to allow that and can't wait to Damon gets here so at least my father could hopefully have the chance to give the talk to him as I know he wants to do before he dies and hopefully he gets that chance though I'm sure Paul will do it for him, if he doesn't.

I had only just been gone a few hours and already I could tell that he looks worse, letting a few tears drop from my eyes and the realization that I was going to be losing my father and I wasn't ready to let him go yet, wishing I could just take away all his pain.

The nurses said it shouldn't be long now and as much as I didn't want to lose him, I know that he will be at peace and not be in anymore pain which is all I could hope for even if I miss him as my vampire ears picked up someone approaching, if it was Jacob again, I swear I wasn't going to be able to control myself.

I stayed alert until I felt them in the room before turning around, ready to attack the douchebag for bothering me like that when he knew how I needed this time, smiling when I saw Damon standing there with the care-free attitude look though showed some concerned when he saw my tears, vampire speeding over to my side.

"Isa? Is it your father," Damon asked me, concerned as he wrapped his arms around as I buried my face into his chest, shaking my head and relaxing at his touch and realizing how much I needed this comfort, not knowing what I would do if I didn't have Damon or Paul in my life.

"No, not yet. I did have a run in with Jacob after I had met up with Paul, he actually had the nerve to demand what I was doing here when my father is dying and told me to leave town and accuse me of just coming to town to upset his precious Angela, who cares," I told him and could see upset across his face.

"He's your father, of course he would want to see him. What gives him the right to demand anything of you and what was he doing in your father's room," he asked, loving at how concerned he showed at my father being alone with Jacob with not being able to do anything about it.

"I don't know, I never found out and I don't like it. My father isn't lucid enough to keep him from coming and this has probably been going on for a while when they know he doesn't want them here, the least they could do is respect his wishes," I said into his chest as I stayed alert for the nurse, probably be upset that we were cuddling as she is very old fashioned, still believing young girls still needed a chaperone while being alone with another man.

I felt my father start to stir, glad that Damon made it before he passed, "Daddy, it's Bella, are you alright, do you need me to call a nurse? Are you in pain," I asked him, wanting him to be comfortable, hearing his heart weaken which caused me to sadden as he opened his eyes at me, smiling up at me.

"No Bella, I'm alright. I don't feel any pain right now and don't like that shit they give me anyway, it makes me feel like I am already dead because I don't have much time and have some things to say, so I am going to assume that this man behind is the one that you have been telling me all about, Damon, right," he asked, speaking to Damon who approached him warily.

I knew hospitals make him nervous as his own mother had died in one a long time ago so know that it was upsetting him to have to see me go through this myself, but I was just glad that he was here with me which is something I couldn't say about my mother as when I had called her after not speaking to her for so long to tell her about Charlie, she told me I was on my own and hung up which left me speechless.

"Bella honey, can you call Paul for me, I think it's time and I want both my kids here with me when I die, and he's the son I never had," he asked me as I nodded my head before squeezing his hand as I tried not to think about it as I sent Paul a quick text, telling him to get to the hospital which he immediately alerted me he was on his way, knowing what was happening.

"He'll be here in five, can you last that long," I asked my father, trying not to think about this being it and that it was too soon as I saw him nod his head as I looked up at Damon who had sat down beside me as I grabbed my father's hand.

"I won't be around son and as much as she won't admit it, she will need you, her Mom won't be much help, you take care of my little girl or I will send her brother after you. Just ask Bell what he did when Jacob spread those rumors about her," he told him and saw him flinch, because he knows exactly what Paul did because we don't keep secrets from each other.

"You don't need worry about her anymore, sir. I promise until my last dying breath that I will look after her, I love her more than anyone else in the world, she goes to school now and is happy," Damon said compassionately though tried not to think about the possibility of him dying, I don't think I can handle that as my Dad smiled as Paul barged in breathless, coming to Dad's other side and taking his other hand as I saw him glance up at me with sad eyes; this was like losing his mother all over again and I felt for him.

"Paul, I want you to know something, you have always been like a son to me and still are which is why I want you to promise me that you will get out of La Push, screw what the council thinks, that is no life for you. Go to Mystic Falls with Belle, watch over her because she is going to need you as much as you will need her," Charlie told him as he looked him, shocked and wonder if Paul could leave with being part of the pack, they weren't just going to let their best fighter leave.

"I promise, Dad, I'll get out of La Push even if it means leaving everything behind. Don't worry about little Belle, I will take care of her, she's my kid sister and hurt anyone that tries to harm her. We're going to be okay, Dad, you don't need to hold on for us anymore, it's ok, we'll be okay," Paul told Dad and could see unshed tears in his eyes as he was trying to stay strong for me as I was already crying, holding onto Damon's one hand as if my life depended on it.

"I love you kids, you were my life and never forget I love you," I heard Charlie said in a weakened state, feeling him close his eyes as his breathing got shallow as Paul glanced up at me, sensing my own distress which mirrored his own, as I heard his heart stop completely as I let out a sob as Damon pulled me close, wishing it could be my father and wished I had let him show more affection to me and now it was too late because I would never feel my father's touch again, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I was numb, that was one way to describe how I felt and despite being a vampire, I could hardly hear what was going on around me, feeling bad that I was mostly leaving it up to Paul and felt awful how I was clearly too much in shock to much of a help.

I couldn't bring myself to move, not even for a moment and dreading the funeral where I would be forced to see Jacob and Edward again, they wouldn't just stay away, not giving me a day to grieve without harassing me; I don't think that they care that I don't want anything to do with them anymore.

I just can't believe my father was gone, he was all that I had left in the parent department, with Grandma gone and my mother not caring less since I stood up to her, but she was never much of a mother to me even when I had been a child; she acted like she was the perfect mother to me, when in reality, I spent most of my childhood raising myself and taking care of her as she was more of a child than I was.

I could never be more grateful for my father for already planning and paying for his own funeral, probably knowing that Paul and I were not going to be up for planning a funeral though the last thing I wanted to do was have to plan my own father's funeral while having to grieve for his death, and on top of that, had to deal with being harassed and be demanded to leave town.

I had tried to call my mother right after my father died, needing some maternal comfort and hopefully making peace with her, but even though she had picked up my call, Renee hung up the phone as soon as she realized who it was; I didn't even get the chance to tell her Dad died, she wouldn't even let me speak, some mother.

Paul was ready to call her and give the woman who I had always cared for instead of having a childhood, a piece of his mind for cutting me out of her life, only because I chose to go live with my grandmother after the Jacob incident, not wanting me to have anything to do with her and making me same like what I did was a wrong.

I wasn't in my right state of mind and knew that going back to living with Renee would only had made it worse, between Edward leaving me stranded in the woods, forcing Dad to call Billy for a search party and Jacob sneaking around behind my back with an imprint that he should have been honest to me from the start while acting like he did nothing wrong.

The only thing I heard from my mother was through my uncle, Renee's younger brother, telling me about having the twins with Phil, she obviously wasn't planning on telling me though I have still yet to get the rest of my stuff from the house and the only I was going to get it if I was to get the police involved, because she was not going to give it to me even if all my pictures and memories are in that house.

I flinched when I felt someone touching my back, even if it was in a comforting matter as I saw Damon standing there, concern written all over his features, seeing that the stress was starting to take a toll on him, with me needing him here with me and his brother harassing him about them needing to protect his human girlfriend who sounded like a bitch, especially after how she treated my Damon.

I never cared about his past and what he has done, he was a vampire and knew that he would have flaws when I met him, but he when my Grandma died, he stayed at her house while I cried and trying to annoy as he usually does and though he was being a dick at first until I realized that he was just trying to get my mind off of her; that was when I started to see Damon with a different light.

I can't understand why all this stuff keeps happening to me, and I blame it on the Cullen's and for being stupid enough to get involved with them; if I just stayed away instead of being lured into their world, Victoria would have never been after me and would never had gotten my Grandma killed and we have yet to kill her and sure now that Paul was coming back to Virginia with me for a fresh start, he was going to want in on that.

I didn't like the idea of Victoria still being out there and part of me was just grateful that she didn't kill my father the same way that she killed my loving grandmother, and doubt that she was going to touch my mother, and despite with how she treated me, I had Damon get a witch to help me protect her against that cold one.

I heard a knock on the door as I pushed myself off my father's couch where I had been curled up since we got home from the hospital while both Paul and Damon gave me surprised looks, almost like they weren't expecting me to get up to answer the door.

I was somewhat presentable, despite looking like shit and it was like I was seventeen again and didn't care how I looked, unlike now, where I have managed to have a better fashion sense, thanks to Damon, but unlike Alice, he actually let me decide for myself and knew what I would like, not what she had wanted me to wear and used her gift to force it on me.

I looked back to how I was back then, hating that I let myself get so wrapped up and dependent on two guys that I wasn't really being myself and never realized before how both of them could be controlling, telling me how to act and even what to wear, acting like I was beneath them because I was just some weak human and my opinion didn't matter even when it concerned me.

All that they did was make me feel worthless and undeserving as they made it clear that they were superior over me and Edward used his dazzling to force me to do things for him or to act a certain way, so why the pack I was some leach lover, I was really just basically drugged the whole time I was with Edward, so my depressed stage was me just coming off a drug addiction as Damon says, something Paul feels awful about; he thinks if he wasn't so busy being angry and blaming me for the Cullen's extending their stay, he would of realized I was just as much a victim as he was.

I opened the door to reveal all of the pack standing behind, surprised that it wasn't the Cullen's and surprised they have managed to stay away for this long, with Jake being in front with his whore of a imprint standing my his side, making it obvious that they thought they were better than me, forgetting for a moment that Paul was here as I watched as his nostrils flared in anger, uh oh, this was not going to be good.

Jake barged past me, physically pushing me against the wall and if it wasn't for the fact that I was playing human, I would have been able to stand my ground, but Damon told me to be human as I let myself trip with Damon catching me as Paul came over at seeing this, despite knowing I was playing human, he was still my protective big brother, I hope that never changes, l love having him as an older brother.

"Elle, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he," he asked, getting all protective, calling me by his special nickname for me as Damon helped me back to my feet as I felt annoyance at Jacob for thinking that he had the right to barge into my house like this, this wasn't his house, it was my father's and now legally mine, what gives him the right to think he can just walk in and do what he pleases.

"No, it is fine, Paul. Don't worry," I said, seeing the anger already building inside him at seeing what Jacob had just done, what was he thinking coming to my house uninvited like this, I think I have made my feelings about what I thought of him perfectly clear, still pissed that after all this time, he was still blaming all this on me.

Paul looked over at Jacob in annoyance as Damon played the sweet boyfriend and helped me to my feet, and thought he was the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for, sweet just wasn't is thing and unlike Edward who was stuck in his own era and saw woman as beneath him, Damon does not and learned to stick with the times, but Edward is a boy and Damon is a man, it is no contest on who I would choose.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jacob? You could have hurt her. Do you have no compassion, her father just died only a few hours ago, couldn't you even given her a chance to grieve in peace without having you harass her," Paul said to Jacob, starting to shake and could see he was losing control, but what the hell were they even doing here.

"Does she look hurt to you, that guy caught her. Is that your boyfriend, Bella? So not what I pictured you with or is just some random hookup, because you do look like more of a slut now in those clothes. What ever happened to your love for Edward or did you finally move on, or you just trying to make me jealous because I am happy with Angela," Jacob said, attacking me when I didn't even say anything to him.

What right does he have to verbally attack me like that in my house, what was he even doing here? How dare he call me a slut and accuse me of trying to make him jealous. He is just a little boy that wanted to have it both ways, probably why he never told me the truth about Angela. He loved Angela, but didn't want to let me go either, but he had to of known he couldn't have it both ways and surprised Angela doesn't see how much of a spoiled child he was.

He is supposed to be an adult and is acting like a little kid throwing a tantrum, not even given me the decency of grieving for my own father without harassing me, and if he acts like this now, what is going to happen when he starts to have children of his own, he is too immature and selfish to have to put his own needs aside, even for his own child.

I looked at the other pack members and imprints as some looked annoyed that I was in town, while others were eager to see me, seeing Emily standing there like she wanted to talk to me, but Sam had her behind him, glaring at me like I was going to attack her or something.

"What are you doing here and what right do you have to come barge into my home," I said in a deadly threatening voice, feeling my vampirism starting to come out, managing to keep myself from showing my vampire face as only Paul knew about it; that sure wouldn't end well and they would just see me as a threat even though I was just in town for my father's funeral, Jacob would want to have me killed for sure.

"I have every right to be here, Charlie was like family to my father and me. We were much better family to him than you were, his daughter. So while you were shaking up with some guy, my father and I were looking out for him, or did you forget that you still had a vampire after you. I bet you were just hoping that he would die, so you didn't have to bother with him anymore," he told me, getting up in my face, but what he didn't expect was to be punched in the face, by my so loving boyfriend.

"Do not talk to her like that. I don't get where you think she was 'hooking up' with all these guys, but she is more pure than that slut of yours who you slept with behind her back. Then you have to guts to tell her to leave town while her own father is ill, when you and your friends practically chased her out of town. Don't even think about giving me that shit about how she should of known what you were doing; you practically forced her to go out with you, only to betray her trust," Damon said, getting in Jacob's face and was close to losing it.

"Don't give a shit what you have to say and only reason I came here is tell you, leave town or I will find a way to send the redhead after you. She has been a problem lately and you are the cause of it, we decided that it would be better to just give you to her instead of having to worry about our imprints getting killed. Besides you are that sweet girl I remembered, she was the one I had loved, not this poor version. Leave town, or else we will make you. I am not going to ask you again and take the redhead with you, she is a threat to our loved ones and we can't stand for that," Jacob said, leaving without another word.

If anyone has changed, it was him because I don't see the old Jacob who showed compassion anywhere, it was like looking at a stranger, and my former best friend did not even say a word to me, not even to condolences for my father, that is the least they could of done, but they are the last people I want to share my grief with, knowing they are probably going to try to show up at the funeral with the Cullen's, but Damon wasn't going to let them.

They were being so arrogant about me being in town, that they didn't even realize or ask what Paul was doing here or how Damon who was supposed to be human, managed to make Jacob's lip bleed by punching him without breaking a sweat, but I think with the exception of Paul, becoming werewolves had made them think that they are better than humans, as they just wanted me out of town because of Victoria as they wanted me to lure her away from their precious imprints.

I was not something that could just be used as bait and Paul said that Victoria hasn't been around in months, so obviously was just using her as an excuse to get me to leave town. What did he think I was going to do anyway? Confess my love to him, he just wanted me to want him without wanting to have me, but didn't I deserve happiness too? Apparently not, according to Jacob, seeming pissed that I had moved on from him and Edward.

They can both go to hell, because I did move on and I didn't run from town, even though part of leaving was because of Jacob, it wasn't the full reason, I also was going away for a fresh start and to start college, he was just trying to make it all about him, like he always does.

Though I haven't heard from the Cullen's yet, but from what Paul tells me is that Jacob has informed them of everything in regards to me, much to his dismay, so I am sure he was going to tell him about this little meeting of ours and I am sure I am going to be hearing from them very soon and will probably be expecting me to forgive them, not going to happen, I have a new life now and it doesn't involve them being in it and I want it stay that way.

They will probably try to force themselves on me or try to 'compel me' to do what they wanted like they did last time, the only reason why I was affected by their departure, but since I was a vampire and a real one, unlike them who are just a case of a witches spell gone wrong, it won't work on me any longer, and who knows when Damon's brother and the scooby gang are going to show up, they better not have the indecency of showing up at my father's funeral, who knows what I would do? I don't think even Paul will try to stop me.


End file.
